


Trick Or Treat Little!Will

by LivingOnTheEdge5



Series: Little!Will and Daddy!Hannibal [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belt as Punishment, Caviar garnish, Crank Phone Calls, Daddy!Frederick, Daddy!Jack, Erections, Fluffy as a cloud - until it isn't, Halloween Costumes, Halloween frolics, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Little!Alana, Little!Matty, Little!Will, M/M, Mean Uncle Frederick, Non-Sexual Age Play, References to BDSM and slave tunics, Safewords, Spankings, Spin the Bottle, Will is a baby Ninja, daddy!Hannibal, dub con kissing, halloween party, non-con laxative dosage, non-con peek a boo, references to anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/pseuds/LivingOnTheEdge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Hannibal conspires with Daddy!Jack to bring Will to a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes, Will, you do want to wear a costume!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molly_pop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly_pop/gifts), [Xenagogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenagogy/gifts).



> Hello!  
> I've wanted to write a Halloween story for this verse and here it is...hope you enjoy it :0)

"It's just that I thought you might enjoy it."

 Hannibal casts his eyes over his kitchen island which is covered with multicolored pumpkins, canisters of dry goods, and an assortment of bake ware.

 "No party this weekend; I'm slammed."

 Hannibal considers this statement a grave error on Will's part; especially considering Hannibal has just spent the last two hours researching "Old School Halloween Parties."

 "I think it would be therapeutic."

 Will snorts; an unlovely sound he knows puts Hannibal's teeth on edge.

 "Still no... But thanks for thinking of me; see you tonight?"

 "Perhaps, perhaps not."

 "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

 Hannibal hears anxiety mixed with irritation in Will's tone; good.

 He smiles.

 "You never know, what strange and frightening occurrences may take place on All Hallows Eve."

 "Well I do. Please buy candy this year so we don't get egg'd again... And before you say it...No...Jordan Almonds do not constitute  Halloween candy. Hannibal? Another call is coming in, see you tonight? Probably around midnight."

 Will hangs-up without giving Hannibal an opportunity to say goodbye.

 Rude.

 Hannibal immediately dials another number.

 "Hello?"

 "Alana."

 "Hannibal! Nice to hear from you, how is everything?"

 "Very well. I have a proposition for you."

 "Oh yes? Should I be alarmed?"

 "It concerns Will."

 "Oh."

 Hannibal hears the hurt and hesitation in the woman's voice.

 Relations between his lover and his colleague had been strained over the past few months and Hannibal is frankly tired of it.

 "Would you like to attend a party at my home tonight; just a few intimate friends."

 Typically, this is how their group designates a "littles" get-together.

 "You are aware it's Halloween?"

 In spite of the fact he is a naturalized citizen; Alana still isn't certain whether the elegant Dr. Lecter participates in this most gaudy of commercialized holidays.

 "I am, in fact, this party could be considered 'Halloween themed.'

 Alana's arched brow rises even higher.

 "An actual Halloween Party?"

 "Yes."

 "Not purely for adults ..."

 "No, not entirely; would you be interested in attending?"

 Alana bites her lip without realizing it. She hasn't indulged her little mindspace around Hannibal and Will since her falling-out with the latter. In fact, this would be the first time since that horrible day that she's been invited back to their home. The woman falls silent, parsing through her thoughts and emotions.

 "It would be a fine opportunity for the both of you to clear the air..."

 "...in a non-threatening environment? Say over a game of apple-bobbing?"

 As Alana finishes Hannibal's sentence, her tone is warm and hopeful.

 "Yes. I would very much like to see you there. And if you would feel comfortable enough...I'm hoping all the little people attending will arrive in costume."

 Confirmation indeed that it is little Alana, rather than Dr. Bloom, to whom this invitation has been extended.

 Alana thinks about the adorable white and pink kitty cat costume she'd purchased last year on clearance.

Every time she's seen it,  pushed to one side of her closet, she's felt a twinge of remorse.

But Hannibal's invitation has changed all that;  tonight, she'll have the chance to showcase her costume and the thought makes her grin with happiness. 

 "Would Will...be dressing-up?"

 Consciously, or unconsciously, Alana's voice has become softer, more childlike; Hannibal smiles.

 "Oh, yes. Will loves Halloween; he's very excited about it all."

 "Good for him," Alana's professional concern for Will is evident in her tone and Hannibal bristles a little with natural possessiveness.

  
"So I may expect you? In costume? We'll have supper at eight-thirty followed by crafts and games."

 "That sounds lovely, thank you Hannibal. Do you need me to bring anything?"

 "Just yourself; and you're very welcome."

 "Goodbye."

 "Goodbye."

 " _Goody goody gumdrops! I get to be a kitty cat !!"_

 Little Alana is back.

  
\--------------------------------

  
"Will...Will...WILL!"

 Will Graham looks up from the  report he's been studying; Jack is in his office staring down at him with disapproval. Will scowls back; his head is killing him.

 "What are you doing here Jack!?"

"I'm bringing you to the party."

 Will notices now that his boss is holding his jacket, messenger bag, and stack of half-empty Tupperware containers; Jack looks and feels impatient.

 Will's brows knot.

 "Is that some new term to describe a crime scene? Because if it's not, I'm busy. Just dump my stuff back over there."

 Will's eyes have already returned to the autopsy report when a large, dark hand whisks it out of his grasp.

 "Hey! I was looking at..."

 Will has no chance to finish his sentence when fingers like steel vices wrap around his arms, yanking him to his feet.

 "Whoa! What the hell...!"

 Jack Crawford, using his superior size and strength, pulls Will from his chair and begins to manhandle him into his jacket.

 "Hush."

 "Have you gone crazy? I still..."

 A cashmere knit hat, a present from Hannibal, is placed none-too gently onto his head and pulled down over his eyes.

 " Uh, oh! Where'd Will go?"

 Jack's voice is rich with humor even as he grabs both of Will's wrists in one meaty hand and pulls him away from his desk.

 "What the fuc..."

 Will's neck flames hot wondering what co-workers,  still around at this hour, are thinking of him as he's hauled through the hallways and out to the parking garage.

 "Ah, ah, no swears young man!"

 "No 'swears?' Are you kidding me!?"

 They've reached Crawford's car now and Will's head is inelegantly grabbed and pushed down as he's propelled into the backseat like a perp.

 As soon as he's inside, he pulls off his hat, and begins clamoring across the seat to the other side.

 He has barely made it halfway before his collar is grabbed and he's pulled backwards; his hands are recaptured while a seat belt is fitted around him.

 " _Shit! Jack is strong_!"

 "This constitutes kidnapping Agent Crawford; a federal offense."

 Jack ignores the other man and climbs into the driver's seat; he starts the car and find's Will's eyes in the rearview mirror.

 "Your daddy warned me you were going to be a stubborn boy."

 After all this time, Will should know better, but he doesn't.

 "Stop this car and let me out. Now!"

 Jack laughs as he backs out of his parking spot.

 "Your daddy has also given me permission to haul your skinny white ass over my lap and give you a spanking if you give me any more trouble Buster Brown."

 Will's mouth drops open.

 "Assault, battery..."

 Will is tacking- on charges.

 "One... more...word...from you young man and I **will** stop this car!"

 In spite of himself, Will feels that little thrill of excitement at the thought of being overpowered, held down, and spanked.

 He begins to relax, sinking back onto the seatback, acclimatizing himself to the situation. Will glances around and notices for the first time:  several fluffy blankets, a canvas bag, and  a filled sippy cup in his cupholder. He wraps a tentative hand around it's sides; it's chilly to the touch.

 Will brings the cup to his nose and sniffs; apple juice mixed with cinnamon, one of little Will's autumnal favorites.

 From the driver's seat, Jack smiles as he watches , via the mirror,  Will explore the contents of the bag:three Halloween picture books, a small, glass container of homemade trail mix, a sinfully- soft, ghost stuffie he's never seen before, and a pacifier complete with leash.

 Will hugs the ghost and rubs his face in it; it smells faintly of vanilla.

 "Your daddy said you have permission to eat your snack on the way home," Jacks tells his passenger whose body language indicates he's already much more relaxed.

 "'kay."

 Will closes his eyes, sighs, and feels the cares of his work fade away as he allows his little persona to come to the surface.

 Little Will lays one blanket over his legs and drapes the other one around his shoulders. Then he opens his first book, The Ghost's Dinner, and takes his first sip of juice. The sweet- tart blend of apples mixed with just the right amount of cinnamon bursts upon his tongue. Sighing contentedly he cuddles down into his blankets.

 Jack turns the radio to NPR and they drive the hour to Hannibal's home; Will munching happy while reading his books, as Jack navigates the traffic to arrive right at the stroke of eight o'clock.

 -------------------

 Little Will sprints up the pumpkin and squash festooned steps of Hannibal's home; the decor hadn't been there this morning and the boy is happy and excited at seeing it now.

 Just outside the door, a table has been set-out with a bowl of miniature candy bars and a sign saying:

 "Please Take One"

 Will opens the front door.

 "Daddeeee!"

 "In the kitchen darling!"

 In the foyer, Uncle Jack helps Will remove his jacket, shoes, and into his slippers.

 "There you go; I'll put your other things away for you."

 "Thanks Uncle Jack!"

 Will scampers into the kitchen but skids to a halt when he sees who is already there.

 Little Alana, dressed in a white cat costume with pink tipped ears and rhinestone collar is here.

 Will's eyes widen then turn accusingly towards his daddy.

 "Why's she here!"

 "Hello darling! I invited Alana over to join in the Halloween fun! Did you see all the pumpkins on the steps outside?"

 Hannibal comes over and gives his peevish boy a hug and a kiss. As he pulls Will into his arms, he whispers into his ear.

 "It's important for little boys to act gentlemanly whenever they have guests in their home..." Will tries to pull away, but Hannibal holds him in place. "And I expect you to be a kind and thoughtful host to our little guest."

 He gives Will one more kiss on his nose and releases him.

 Will casts his eyes over to the girl and notices for the first time that she appears nervous; very nervous.

 Rather than talking a mile a minute and hanging all over his daddy, the girl is hanging back and worriedly chewing the tip of her costume's tail.

 "Tails are for swishing, not for biting little miss," Hannibal reminds her. Alana blushes and drops her tail.

 "Hi, Will. Happy Halloween."

 Will leans against his daddy who puts his arms around his shoulders.

 "Hi Alana. Welcome to our home. Happy Halloween."

 Little Will speaks as though he's welcoming her to a wake.

 He looks up at his daddy for approval. Hannibal's lips twitch as he nods before glancing up at Jack's entrance.

 "Welcome Jack! Thank you for collecting my boy! Now, what can I get for you?"

 "Whatever you're having. Did Frederick mention he'd be late?"

 "Here you are, " Hannibal hands Jack a glass." Yes, he did and I've made the necessary adjustments to the dinner. Will?" He turns to his boy. "Why don't you take Alana upstairs to your room and show her all your costumes? Maybe she can help you pick one out for tonight?"

 Will darts a look at Alana who stares back with large, uncertain blue eyes.

 "What about Matty? Isn't he coming?"

 "Later, "Hannibal says, placing his hands on little Will's shoulders and leading him away. "But for now, you have a guest whom you need to entertain. Now, please, do what I've asked."

 Little Will slides his eyes over to Alana.

 "Follow me."

 The boy runs out of the room. Little Alana looks questioningly at her daddy who nods.

 "Go on sweetheart. Daddy and Uncle Hannibal will be here if you need us; just use the intercom."

 The girl nods, swallows nervously and follows the sounds of running footsteps through the hallway up the stairs and down a corridor towards little Will's room.

 -------------------------------------------


	2. The Figure In The Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got longer- and spankier.

Will runs into his room and places his new ghost stuffie alongside Mr. Bear. "Mr. Bear? Meet my new friend, Mr. Ghost!"

 Alana arrives soon after the introductions are completed and shyly enters the room. Her attention is immediately drawn towards a bookshelf which houses Will's impressive Hello Kitty collection. Little Alana claps her hands and rushes over to examine everything. "Oooo! You have the little plane! And the house! And the breakfast set!"

 Will glances over his shoulder. He's still not thrilled that the girl's here; unlike Will Graham, little Will has a tendency to hold grudges. "Yeah," he says disinterestedly and goes to his closet. He pulls open the double doors and steps inside.

 From the other end of the room, little Alana watches curiously as Will emerges with armfuls of costumes. "I don't need your help picking one out," Will says with his back to her.

 Alana's tummy flutters with nerves from his tone. She pulls her tail, still damp from previous gnaws, up and into her mouth.

 At that moment, something hits one of little Will's windows.

  **PING**

 Little Will jerks around.

 "What was that?"

  **PING**

  **PING**

To Alana, it sounds like pebbles hitting the glass. She goes over and peers out between two wooden blinds.

  **PING**

 A tiny rock has been flung right where her face is hovering; it bounces harmlessly off the screen."Someone's down there throwing rocks!"

 Little Will grabs Mr. Bear. "Who is it 'lana?" He wavers. "A monster?"

 Will's timidity causes the girl to feel a surge of protectiveness. "No way! 'Sides, if there was a monster out there, your daddy would kick its butt!" Alana giggles to show Will she's not afraid. She open the blinds further and cranes her neck. Now she is able to pick-out the dark shape of the lilac bushes and the exact moment a shadowy figure emerges to stand, gazing up at her.

 -----------------------------

 Alana's eyes widen."I think its Matty!"

 "Will!"

 The shape is calling up in a soft, yet urgent voice.

 "Will!"

 Will drops Mr. Bear onto his bed and runs over."Should we open the window?"

 "Maybe just a crack."

 The boy and girl struggle with the bolt and finally manage to raise the sash a few inches. "Matty?" Little Will calls down in a quiet voice.

 "Let me in!"

 Alana and Will regard one another doubtfully.

 "Go 'round the front!" Alana calls down.

 "Can't...Not supposed to be here!"

 "Oooooo," little Will breathes, his eyes wide as saucers. "We gotta sneak him in 'lana."

 Little Alana doesn't think this is either safe or advisable, but she doesn't want to upset the delicate peace she's established with Will either. "How?"

 "Ninja-style! We can go down the back way, open the door and let him in. Be real quiet Matty! We'll be right down!"

 Little Will hurries out of the room with Alana in hot pursuit.

 -----------------------------------  
As they approach the music room, they hear the sound of a harpsichord then Jack's rich baritone rings-out in song.

 Little Will and little Alana bite their knuckles to stifle their giggles. They tiptoe along the passageway, past the music room, kitchen, and finally to the parlor. Little Will unbolts the back door then draws back, afraid again.

 A black shape looms up; it's Matty, dressed in a thin t-shirt and basketball shorts, shivering and blinking at them in the sudden glare of the security lights.

 "Hiiiii, Willlll," he chatters. "Cannn I comme in?"

 Little Will swings the door open more fully so his big cousin can squeeze past. "Hi Alana," the boy grins before turning to help little Will relock the door. Once that is done, the trio stand tongue-tied in the dim light, eyeing one another.

 "Let's go up to my room!" Will whispers, breaking the deadlock and all three tiptoe back past the music room, where Hannibal and Jack are now singing a duet, and up the back stairs. As soon as they reach the sanctuary of little Will's bedroom, the boys and girls collapse on the thick carpet, laughing like maniacs.

 "What was that _sound_?" Matty wants to know.

 "I think that was my daddy and Uncle Hannibal singing opera!" Alana cackles," _Figaro, Figaro, Fiiiiigaaaaro_!"

 "Sounded like a moose pooping!" Matty insists.

 Little Alana, Matty and Will giggle wickedly at the image. Only the claxon of the intercom has the power to silence them; they stare at the speaker with scared, solemn eyes. "Will? Alana? We will be eating in fifteen minutes. Do either of you need assistance with washing?"

 Little Alana jumps up and runs to the intercom before little Will panics and gets them all in trouble. She pushes the button and bellows into it.

 "We're okay, Uncle Hannibal! Will and I don't need help!"

 "Very well, though there's no need to shout, I can hear you very clearly without. I will call again when we are about to sit down. You may come then."

 "Okay, daddy!" Will yells from the other side of the room and Alana releases the button. "Hey Matty? " The little boy turns to his big cousin." How come you're here? I thought you weren't gonna come till later!"

 Matty flings himself across Will's bed and kicks off his shoes, a shower of stuffed animals tumble around him and he rests his head on their plush softness.

 "Yeah, well my dad was working on something but I didn't want to wait, so I climbed out the bathroom window and rode my bike over here. He doesn't even know I'm missing!"

 "You rode your bike all this way? In the dark?" Little Will can't imagine anything scarier.

 "Pfft, it's no big deal! I do it all the time! Hey! You guys wanna have some fun?"

 "We have to go down to dinner soon," Alana warns.

 "Oh, it doesn't take long!" Matty assures her as he pulls out his phone. "Let's make crank calls!"

 "Crank calls?" His innocent cousin parrots, climbing up to sit beside him on the bed, he pulls Mr. Ghost into his lap, sniffing him happily.

 Little Alana giggles while jumping up and down; she loves making crank calls."Yeah! Let's crank call Uncle Hannibal!"

 Will frowns at the girl and even Matty looks worried. "I don't know..."

 "Awwww, come on! You're not chicken are you? 'Sides he won't know even who it is! "

 "You do it then," little Will challenges Alana who suddenly finds she's the object of both boys' scrutiny. "Bet you won't though! "

 Little Alana tosses her head defiantly and holds out her hand for the phone.

 "Bet I will! I'm not scared! But when I do it, you gotta be _quiet_!!"

 Will and Matty both nod; little Will going so far as to clamp a hand over his to mouth to ensure his silence.

 Alana dials the well known phone number; down below, they hear ringing.

 "Hello?"

 "Hello, sir?" Alana's voice is squeaky with nerves and her attempt at a Jamaican accent sounds terribly amateurish even to her untrained ear, but she forges ahead anyway. "This is the electric company and we are conducting tests in your area. Is your refrigerator running?"

 Downstairs in the study, Hannibal frowns; he's having a difficult time understanding the accent of the caller. "My refrigerator? Yes, it is working. Why? Is there a problem with the transformer?"

 Alana blue eyes crinkle gleefully as she grins at the boys; she can't believe Uncle Hannibal is falling for this. "It's _running_? Well you'd better go catch it then!" Alana pushes the end call button and tosses the phone back to Matty."See? Easy peasy lemon squeezy!"

 ------

 "Hello? Hello?" Hannibal's call has abruptly ended.

 "Who was that?"

Hannibal's keen ear picks-up the sound of shrill laughter coming from upstairs. " Wrong number," he tells Jack, finally placing the caller's voice.

 However, Hannibal is not about to allow one crank call to upset his dinner party. Once it is over, however, a certain little girl might find she needs to rethink her party etiquette. He smiles at his friend. "Would you like to help me with the wine?"

 "It would be my pleasure."

 ------------------

 "Do another one!" Little Will demands, the vicarious thrill of Alana's naughtiness making him hyper; Matty grins.

 "Let's call my dad!"

 "Won't he know it's you?"

 "Naaaah, he so dumb, he'll never figure it out!"

 Matty dials Dr. Chilton's cell and places the phone on speaker.

 "Dr. Chilton speaking."

 "Yes, hello," Matty's voice is low and ponderous, " I'm looking for a colleague of yours, a Mr. Freely?

 "I don't know anyone with that name; what department does he work in?"

 "Are you sure? Freely? First initials I.P."

 "I.P Freely? No, I...Wait...What the?...Who?..."

 Matty turns off his phone and launches himself face first onto the bed laughing hysterically.

 Little Alana is crying so much her kitty cat makeup is washing off, while Will rolls helplessly amongst his stuffed animals, little feet kicking as he gurgles with laughter.

 After a few moments the group's guffaws die down until Matty yelps, " **I.P... FREELY**!" Which sets them all off again.

 The intercom crackles to life:  "Dinner is served."

 Little Will and Alana sit bolt upright and stare at each other with frightened faces. Alana's face is a mess of black, white, and pink make-up. Will's appearance isn't much better; he's still in his work clothes, his face is tacky from tears of laughter, and his curly hair is matted and covered with stuffie fuzz. "Oh, no! We gotta hurry!"

 The boy and girl run to little Will's bathroom, jostling each other at the sink.

Matty trails behind searching for a brush. He finds one and attempts to pull it through the back of Will's rat's nest.

" **OWWWWWW**! Matty! "

"WILL?"

Daddy Hannibal's voice is calling from the depths of the house.

Thinking quickly, little Alana grabs a washcloth and scrubs at her face as she runs out the room and down to the landing. "Coming right down, Uncle Hannibal!" She trills, sweet as pie," Will's just combing his hair!"

"Very well! I will give you both two more minutes to present yourselves."

Little Alana runs back to the bathroom. "Hurry! Your daddy says ' two more minutes!'"

Little Will runs to the bed and grabs the first costume he finds; a short Roman tunic Hannibal purchased for him months ago but which he's emphatically refused to wear.

"Forty seconds!" Matty announces helpfully, holding up his phone.

Grimacing, Will pulls the tunic over his head and looks at himself in the mirror. "I look stupid!"

"You look fine! Come on!" Little Alana grabs Will's hand and pulls him from the room.

They pound down the stairs like baby hefalumps then sprint into the dining room just as Hannibal is bringing in the first dish. He looks up at the pair's arrival; Will's appearance is particularly bizarre.

"Will? You sit here, beside Uncle Jack. Miss Alana, please sit here; you will be the lady of the house tonight."

Hannibal holds little Alana's chair out for her then pushes it in. The girl beams with happiness at the special attention; her cheeks a bright pink, her blue eyes sparkling.

Hannibal removes the top from a steaming tureen and begins to ladle portions into shallow bowls. As he works, he eyes his little scamp who is still breathing heavily; what has his boy chosen to wear? A sexy tunic Hannibal had purchased months ago for a BDSM scenario, pulled over his clothing?

The man shelves the problem of attire to describe the first dish. "Pumpkin chowder with fresh corn, sage, and a caviar garnish," he announces, handing round the bowls.

The meal progress; Hannibal and Jack talk about travel, work, and, current events while the little boy and girl obediently eat everything placed before them and try not to fidget.

Finally, the salad course is over and Hannibal rises to fetch dessert. He wheels out a cart with individual flans and spoons caramel sauce over them.

"Mexican Caramel Flan."

"Yummy!" Little Will cries, forgetting his manners and scooping large spoonfuls into his mouth as soon as he's served.

"Slowly!" Hannibal admonishes him before turning to Jack; a twinkle in his eyes.

"Jack, have you experienced problems with the electrical system in your home? In particular, is your refrigerator _running_?" Hannibal looks straight into little Alana's face and winks.

The little boy and girl gasp in unison.

"My electricity? No, can't say that I've noticed..." Jack is interrupted when the doorbell sounds; whomever it is, appears to be leaning on the buzzer. "Sounds like you have some eager Trick or Treaters out there!"

"I think not." Hannibal turns towards his little boy who jolts to attention. " _By the pricking of my thumbs_..." He recites in a spooky voice then turns hooded eyes toward little Alana. The girl freezes, spoon poised in midair under the scrutiny of those dark eyes,"...S _omething wicked this way comes_!"

Little Will gasps again and Hannibal grins at him boyishly. "I believe that sounds like Uncle Frederick's brand of doorbell ringing. He and Matty must have just arrived."

Jack chuckles, nodding his agreement, and samples his coffee; Hannibal rises to fetch his guests.

" _I'll be back_ , " he growls in "The Terminator's " voice before disappearing out the door.

Little Will splutters into his glass of milk.

"Your daddy is certainly in a waggish mood tonight!" Jack remarks watching with a puzzled expression as the boy wipes his dripping mustache and chin.

Will turns scared, googly eyes towards Alana; she gazes back at him, equally rattled.

"Of all the _irresponsible_ , **bratty**..." Uncle Frederick's loud complaints can be heard all the way from the other side of the house, and they're coming closer.

Little Will's heart thrums in his chest and he drops his head over his plate of flan. In contrast, Little Alana smiles with saucy excitement when Uncle Frederick finally limps into the room. "William!"

Little Will starts and nearly drops his spoon; he stares up at his uncle with big, blue eyes; no one notices that Hannibal has slipped away.

"Hi Uncle Frederick... welcome to our home," Will says weakly.

Frederick snorts and strides up to the boy, grabbing one of his ears and pulling. "Where IS he?"

" **Owwwwie**! You're hurting me! **Owwwwie**!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby Willy Wuss! I'm barely even touching you! Now... _where is Matty?_ "

As Will squirms and bucks in his chair, his flailing hand knocks over his milk, causing it to course down the front of his tunic and pants. "Ahhhh, my milk!" Will yelps who hates to be wet or dirty. "It got all over me!"

Little Alana's eyes spark with anger. She leaps out of her seat, runs over to Frederick and begins to pull at his jacket. "Leave him alone! You big...fat... **BULLY**!"

Frederick straightens in surprise but keeps ahold of Will's ear. Still yanking, little Alana feels a maniacal sense of glee when she hears the sound of ripping cloth then falls backwards, a piece of silk lining clutched in her little fist.  
She barely has time to crow over her achievement however, because all at once, she's being lifted up, her little feet kicking furiously, as her daddy hauls her away from Dr. Chilton.

Upstairs, Hannibal has discovered Matty huddled in Will's bathroom. "Come with me," he orders, suppressing a vindictive desire to grab the boy by the neck. They enter the dining room just as Jack is carrying little Alana out, kicking and screaming like a hoyden.

Little Will is still seated, his flushed face streaked with tears, his tunic dripping with milk; one ear, clamped in Frederick's tight grip, glows a fiery red. Frederick releases Will's ear as soon as he spots his own boy. "Ah hah!! There you are!" He yells moving towards Matty who ducks behind his uncle. Hannibal puts up a calming, yet authoritative hand, stopping Frederick in his tracks. Will runs to his daddy, wraps his arms around his waist and buries his face in his jacket. Hannibal embraces the boy, though his nose wrinkles when Will's milky tunic begins to saturate his own clothing.

From the other room, little Alana's screams have ceased, replaced by the deep rumble of Jack's voice.

"Now...Everyone please compose themselves and we will get this mess sorted. Frederick? Jack and I are already on the last wine selection, but please, help yourself to anything you'd like; the decanters are all set-out on the kitchen counter."

Frederick, still furious, looks from his boy to Hannibal "Humph! Well I hope you're not going to allow this sort of behavior to slide! Just look at my suit!" Frederick pulls the bottom of his jacket up to show Hannibal. "That little banshee out there ripped the lining right out of it!"

Hannibal, patting Will on the back nods and jerks his head towards the kitchen. "I have an excellent tailor. Now, Frederick...kitchen...please."

Frederick snorts again and leaves, passing Jack and Alana on their way back in. "Frederick? When you're ready, Alana has something she'd like to say to you." Frederick sneers at the subdued girl but says nothing; he limps away towards the kitchen.

Hannibal helps little Will out of his tunic, but decides the rest of him isn't damp enough to warrant an immediate change.

He marches little Will, Matty, and Alana down the hallway and into his office. Jack arranges the boys and girl from tallest to shortest, then goes to stand beside Hannibal.

" **It's all my fault Uncle Hannibal! I'm sorry!"**  
**"It's Uncle Frederick's fault! He was hurting Will!"**  
**"I didn't do ANYTHING daddy!"**

The malefactors all yell at once before falling silent, eyes lowered, squirming with trepidation.

"Hmmm...What do you say Jack? Should all three be punished equally? Or should their punishments be tailored to fit their crimes?"

Frederick wanders in, holding a half-filled wine glass and plate of flan. "This flan is delicious," he enthuses around a mouthful.

Hannibal tilts his head in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the pranksters. "We are just deciding on punishments," Jack informs him, "what are your charges against these three?"

"Pu-lenty!" Frederick snarks and tells the other men about Matty's escape and crank call.

"I see. So... Will let Matty into our home without my permission, then participated with Alana and Matty in placing crank phone calls. Is that right Will?"

Little Will, cringes. What had seemed such innocent fun with his friends now feels horribly naughty.

"Yes, daddy," he whispers.

"And you..."Hannibal turns to Alana whose chin juts up definitely," You placed a crank call to my home, then attacked Frederick, ripping his clothing. Is that correct?"

Little Alana's bravado wavers a little under the gaze of those brown eyes. "Yes! The phone call was just a tiny joke. But Uncle Frederick _hurted_ Will!" Little Alana feels a thrill of vindication when Hannibal looks quizzically at his friend.

"I didn't hurt him! I just held him by his ear a little!" Frederick splutters. "And don't try and change the subject!" He turns on Alana. "This about your bad behavior and punishment!"

"I say we give them all a choice." Jack's slow, steady words cause everyone to look his way. "Either go home, now, and straight to bed...or take their punishment here... and allow the party to go on."

Little Will grabs Alana's hand and squeezes; Matty grins his lopsided grin.

Hannibal nods then looks to Frederick for his approval.

"Fine by me...so long as they are punished...I don't care if they have a party or not." Shrugging, Frederick takes a huge swig of wine.

Hannibal's gaze works its way down the line of miscreants.

"Well then...punishments, or home to bed. But your decision must be unanimous. That means all three of you must agree."

Matty looks sideways at Will and then Alana."You guys wanna take the punishment?" He whispers. The girl nods immediately, the other boy looks uncertain. "Come on Will! I don't want to go home and miss all the fun!"

"But I don't wanna get spanked!" Will whines.

"Please Pooh-Bear? For me?"

Little Matty's beseeching eyes and sympathetic grin are the deciding factor. Little Will take a deep breath then huffs it out. "Okay."

Matty straightens like a soldier in front of a firing squad. "Our decision is unanimous; we'll take the punishment."

Hannibal smiles."Very well. I will correct Will in here. Each of your daddies will punish you as they see fit. Jack? Frederick? Would you like the use of this room when I'm done?"

"I don't need a special room! "Frederick exclaims, already undoing his belt and pulling it through his pant's loops. Matty cringes, hoping he won't be whipped in front of everyone.

"Well I do," Hannibal retorts."Please, all of you clear this room and conduct your business elsewhere. My boy requires privacy during his chastisement. " Hannibal waits until the room is emptied until he turns back to his boy. "You know what to do sweetheart."

Swallowing to settle the lump in his throat, little Will nods and undoes his own belt with shaky hands. He unbuttons and unzips his slacks and steps out of them. Hannibal catches them up and folds them as Will divests himself of his Thor underwear. Then he waits while Hannibal sits on the blue lounge and pats his lap."I'm ready for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macbeth: Act 4 Scene 1
> 
> I.P Freely crank- The Simpsons  
> Frig crank- Wikipedia


	3. Aloe Vera

Out in the hallway, just beyond the closed door, little Will hears the sickening _'thwack, thwack, thwack,'_ of a strap hitting naked flesh. He wonders how Matty manages to stay so quiet; a bead of sweat trickles down the side of his face and he swipes it off with his hand.

Frederick and Matty have a different relationship than the one he shares with Hannibal; rougher, less tender, but also much less co-dependent.

Spanking and roughness during sex was something adult Will had become more open to over time, but punishment while he was in his little space, was purely non-sexual in nature.

"I'm waiting," Hannibal reminds his boy, who trudges on leaden feet towards the blue velvet chaise. "Tell daddy why I'm punishing you."

"Cuz I let Matty in and hid him, and..." little Will raises a stricken face to his daddy. "But I didn't make any crank calls, daddy! I promise!"

Hannibal takes little Will's hands in his and pulls him gently over his lap. The globes of Will's pert bottom twitch temptingly and Hannibal can't resist running his hand over one warm cheek.

"Ten on this one, and ten on the other."

Outside, Matty's miserable punishment finally appears to be winding down. As Will dangles awkwardly over his daddy's legs, he hears the sound of a body pressed against the door and quiet moans and sniffling.

"Yes, daddy," Will whines; his head a filling balloon as the blood rushes downwards. Then Hannibal adjusts his boy's body so it is more evenly distributed across his lap. The pressure in Will's head decreases, but his hands can no longer touch the ground; they dangle inches away from Hannibal's Turkish rug.

_WHAP_

It doesn't matter how many times Will's been spanked, the shock of being hit, and the fiery pain that shoots up and down his body always catches him by surprise.

_WHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAP_

Rapidly and precisely, Hannibal smacks his boy's bottom until he reaches the designated number.

Will's body shakes from adrenaline and Hannibal can feel the rapid pounding of his heart against his legs. He smiles appreciatively as he gently strokes the flaming pink patches on little Will's bottom.

Hannibal love Will's ass at all times, but now, feeling the heat radiating off its rosy surface he's incredibly aroused. As he pulls his half-naked, whimpering boy into his arms, he struggles with the justifiable urge to ram his hardening cock between those two, perfect mounds.

"Soooowwwy, daaaddde," little Will gasps, bringing Hannibal back from the brink of what they both would have considered child molesting; Will still being firmly entrenched in his little mindspace.

"Daddy forgives you sugar bean, " he says, wiping Will's damp face and kissing his forehead.

Ignoring his hard-on, he helps his little boy back into his clothes then sits, rocking and gentling him; telling him how much his daddy loves him until Will is calm.

The boy is always a little clingy after punishments, and tonight is no exception. He insists on being carried out of Hannibal's office, his long legs wrapped around his daddy's waist, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Where's Matty?" He asks when they discover the passageway is deserted.

"We'll find out soon enough," Hannibal reassures him as they follows the sound of voices back to the music room.

Jack and Frederick are warming themselves before the gas fire, brandy snifters cradled in their palms; they turn when the pair enters.

"We served ourselves," Jack confesses. "We weren't sure how long you would ..." His voice trails off as he takes-in Will's position. "He alright?"

"He's fine," Hannibal assures his friend." Aren't you sweetness? Just a little shy. Where are the others?"

Jack's face turns stony. "Upstairs. I think Alana is..."he glares over at Frederick who is busy freshening his drink with soda," helping Matty with his injuries."

Little Will's head pops-up off his daddy's shoulder.

" Matty's hurt!?"

"No, _Matty's not hurt_!" Uncle Frederick mimics little Will's voice. "He's fine! Little Miss Sticks-Her-Nose-Where-It Doesn't- Belong just wants to play Florence Nightingale is all!"

Hannibal turns to Jack, wordlessly seeking consul about this new development.

Jack shrugs, avoiding little Will's accusatory gaze. "I examined him. He's uncomfortable, but I don't think he needs to be seen anywhere. I dosed him with acetaminophen and ibuprofen," he turns towards Frederick. " That was some whoopin; he'll be feeling that one for days."

At the first mention of his cousin's injury, little Will had begun struggling to be let down; Hannibal held him fast however, until he'd heard Jack's final assessment. Now he places his boy down, but keeps ahold of one arm. "Matty is in safe hands, little one," he says softly in Will's ear." But call if he needs anything, or if his condition worsens." He hugs his boy. "Off you go!"

\------------------

Little Will's heart is in his throat as he enters his room.

Matty is on his tummy flung sideways across the bed, his bare back a mélange of bruises, tiny cuts, and raised, angry welts. Alana is bent over him, gently rubbing a clear goo over his stripes.

"Hi, Will!" His big cousin calls, his voice purposely nonchalant.

But little Will isn't fooled for a second; his empathy allowing him to _feel_ the thin body vibrating with adrenaline and pain, _hear_ the other boy's ragged breathing. "Hi, Matty," little Will whispers. "Are you okay?"

"Meh, I'm fine! Just a little ...sore." There's a hitch to his voice as a blob of cold gel touches a raw spot.

"Sorry!" Alana says, and turns tear-filled eyes towards Will. "Applesauce."

Will stares at her a moment before speaking his own safe word."Pineapple."

They both look down at the man on the bed.

"Racecar," Matthew Brown chirps obligingly. He peers up at Alana. "How come we're stopping?"

"Because Dr. Chilton crossed a line!"

"No he didn't... this is all fine, Dr. Bloom."

"Fine?!" Alana looks to Will for support. "Do you call _this_ fine!?"

Will shrugs; Alana hasn't spent as much time with Matty and his daddy as he has, so she's not as familiarized with their dynamic. "This is actually pretty typical behavior for them Alana."

Alana's face shifts, showing both sadness, and embarrassment. "I apologize, Mr. Brown...I didn't..."

"It's alright. Sometimes I need a good ass kicking; it calms me down, and the make-up sex is always spectacular!"

Alana nods, her affect calm and clinical once more.

Then her mantle of adult professionalism falls away and she is little Alana once more.

"Still...we need to do something to get back at that _meanie_!"

Little Will grins with relief, he wasn't ready for his Halloween party to be over quite yet. "Let's put something in his drink so he'll poop all over the place!"

"Cool!" Matty enthuses, grabbing his phone to research "homemade laxatives" while little Will selects a new costume.

\--------------------------

"Woof, woof!"

Little Will is adorable in a fluffy brown and white dog suit, complete with floppy ears and sparkly collar. He trots sassily on all fours over to Matty, sniffs the other boy, then lifts a leg, pretending to pee on him.

"Meow! Meow!" Little Alana is also on all fours, batting an Olaf stuffie around like a cat toy.

"Here's one! This says aloe vera works as a natural laxative!"

"This is pure aloe vera!" Alana-kitty exclaims, holding up the bottle of Hannibal's homegrown remedy.

"How are you feeling Matty?"

Hannibal is standing in the entranceway of Will's room.

"Fiiine... I'm fine!" Matty stammers wondering how long the man has been standing there.

Hannibal glides into the room. "Well done, Alana! That is a good choice. May I?" The man waits until Matty nods nervously before examining his back; his fingers lightly touching all the worst cuts and bruises. "Are you having any tingling in your limbs? Did you hit your head at all?"

Hannibal quizzes the boy until he is completely satisfied. Only then does he allow himself to look over at his own little boy, looking sweet in a furry dog costume, watching everything with luminous blue eyes.

"Are you ready for your party to begin?"

"WOOF!" Will barks happily.

"Is it okay if we play up here a little while longer?"Alana's pink-tipped nose crinkles with nerves; they still need time to plot-out their revenge.

"Play in here? What about the party?"

Luckily for all three littles, Alana is an excellent liar; even under pressure. "Will and I were gonna play with his new Hello Kitty stuff, then practice our 'plogies to Uncle Frederick...oh and to you too, Uncle Hannibal ," the girl adds diplomatically.

Hannibal knows the three are up to something; something which pertains to aloe vera and its purging effects on the human digestive system; he wonders if it's meant for all the daddies or just Frederick.

"I see. How long do you need to complete your activities?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Very well," he turns to Will. "Please bring your guests down to the library in fifteen minutes."

"Why? What's gonna happen in there?"

"A surprise!"

"A surprise?! Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit!?"

Little Will is not known for his patience.

"Fifteen minutes more minutes, and then all shall be revealed."

\--------------------------

Hannibal's adult guests have moved to the kitchen, the better to sample his extensive collection of liqueurs; Frederick is already half in the bag.

"Elderberry, anise, passion fruit, spinach, sour cherry," Jack reads the decanter labels." Delicious! How're the kiddos doing?"

Hannibal helps himself to a thimbleful of cassis."Playing a game in Will's room. They'll be down in a quarter of an hour. "

From the corner of his eye, Hannibal catches a glimpse of a small figure, clad in a fuzzy, white cat suit clutching a bottle of aloe vera. " _Hmmmm, the game's afoot!_ "

"Jack! Frederick! Could you please come with me into the library? I would like your opinion about one of the activities I've set-up."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not. I have no clue about Halloween games, and I was hoping for some more of that antipasto platter. Is it back in the frig?"

Two dark, blue eyes are peering at them from around a cabinet; they meet Hannibal's gaze, blink and disappear.

Hannibal just barely manages to stop himself from laughing.

"Yes! In the refrigerator. Jack? Would you come with me then? Frederick, we will return shortly."

"Take your time," Frederick slurs, already opening the refrigerator door and rooting around.

As soon as Hannibal and her daddy leave the room, little Alana darts to the island, pours a large portion of aloe vera into Uncle Frederick's drink, then hides nearby to watch what happens next.

Humming, Frederick pours himself another measure of wine. He pauses in the act of drinking it however, sniffing it thoughtfully.

" _Smells like kale! Did I put spinach juice in by accident? Oh well, no matter!"_ Frederick adds a splash of pomegranate juice for sweetness and drinks deeply.

Delicious and refreshing.

Frederick continues to graze and sip contentedly until even his alcohol addled brain knows something is amiss. By then however, it is too late; he has already shat all over himself.

"Que paso? _Pinga!!"_

Little Alana races back to her cohorts.

"He pooped in his pants... pooped in his pants!!!" She chants.

Matty chortles and Will-puppy dances his favorite little jig.

During Alana's absence, Matty has changed into one of Will's loose white shirts, a pirate hat, and eye patch. He takes the bottle from her hands. "What a numbnut! He couldn't even taste it?"

Alana pauses in her victory hops. " Nope! He thought it was spinach! Ha! Ha! The old fathead!"

"Hey you guys!" Matty is having another one of his brainwaves," Wanna play a fun game? Before we go downstairs?"

"What kinda game?" Will asks, anticipation making him antsy.

"Seven minutes in heaven!"

"What's that?" Little Will wants to know.

"Oooo, that's super fun! But we don't have time!" Alana-kitty sounds as disappointed as Matty looks.

"I thought we were gonna play Hello Kitty!" As usual, little Will is three steps behind everybody else.

"I know! Spin the Bottle!" Alana yells, pointing to the delicate bottle Matty is holding. "It's perfect!"

"Okay!! Yeah! Everyone sit on the ground with crisscross applesauce legs."

The boys and girls arrange themselves in a circle on Will's carpet as Matty explains the rules.

"We're gonna kiss!?" Little Will squeaks in a panicky voice." That's yucky!"

"Come-on! It's fun! " Matty cajoles him while Alana bounces up and down on her bottom with excitement. "I'll spin first."

Matty spins the bottle which slows down and finally comes to rest with its top pointed at little Will's fuzzy foot.

" _Ooooo_ ," little Alana teases, mad with jealousy.

Will blushes bright red, but gamely lifts his little face up to Matty for his kiss. "Go ahead, Matty," he says, closing his eyes.

Matty swallows and feels his penis growing harder as he gazes at the delicate face with its fluttering eyelids.

He loses his nerve at the last moment and leans in to give his little cousin a quick peck on the cheek.

Will's eye fly open.

"We did it! Does that mean we win?" He asks innocently.

Alana and Matty giggle while Alana spins the bottle.

Once again it stops, pointing towards Will. "Me again? That's not fair!"

"That's Spin the Bottle!" Matty insists and watches enviously as little Alana leans forward and brushes Will's lips with her own.

"Ewwww! Girl lips! " The boy protests, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I don't think I like this game!"

"Okay, we'll stop as soon as you have your turn," Matty promises, pushes down on his rising member.

"Okay, here I go!" Little Will spins the bottle. When it stops, it is pointing half-way between Matty and Alana who both immediately begin claiming it as 'their kiss.'

"Nope! " Little Will shouts, jumping to his feet. "It's not any of you guys! Look where it's pointing!"

Will hops on his bed and pulls his beloved bear into his arms, kissing him fondly. "It pointed at Mr. Bear so I kissed him! That means I win!"

Alana and Matty share a look; sometimes it's just easier to let little Will have his way.

"Yup, you win, Pooh-Bear! And just in time! We gotta go downstairs!"

"And have our party!!" Alana yells, taking the boys' hands in her furry mitts to head out the door. "This is going to be the bestest Halloween ever!"

\------------------------

It did turn out to be the best Halloween party any of the attendees could recall. Even before the festivities had begun however, Frederick had been relegated upstairs to a guest room, where his doctored drink inconjunction with his gluttonous nature had made for a restless night.

Hannibal, even being Hannibal, had outdone himself this evening.

In addition to the cookie and apple decorating stations, there were plentiful games and activities: apple bobbing, donut on a string, drop-the-clothes pin-in the milk bottle, a scavenger hunt, and finally Jack O' Lantern carving.

At the end of the party, the pumpkins were lit, and the little ones allowed to choose one for their costume parade as "Night on Bald Mountain" played over the sound system.

Hannibal, recording the fun on his phone, deems the party, a tremendous success.

Around midnight, Jack and Alana thank Hannibal, say good night to the boys, and leave; each to their separate homes.

After locking-up, Hannibal corrals the boys upstairs and tenderly bathes them in his own oversized tub. Then he helps them brush, floss and dress in nightclothes before tucking them , side by side, on their tummies, into Will's bed; they are asleep as soon as their tousled heads hit their pillows.

Hannibal smoothes his hand over his boy's soft hair, kisses his sweet face a final time and leaves him to his slumber.

\-----------------------------------------

The man reenters his library and just stands for a moment, savoring it's quiet, torpid atmosphere.

A heavy lassitude has replaced the madcap energy of the frolics. Hannibal strolls across the space, stopping to examine the bank of lit Jack O' Lanterns ranged across a table.

A miasma of burnt pumpkin, sweet beeswax, and candle smoke swirls and wafts across the room. The pumpkins' glow throws grotesque, flickering  shapes along the walls and ceiling. Tired and content, Hannibal settles himself comfortably onto an armchair, and allows his eyes to drift shut.

He inhales deeply and stills his mind as images and impressions float up to him. He selects a favored few to grace his Mind Palace: Will's reddened, well-spanked bottom slung across his lap, his boy dressed in a doggie costume, the quaint parade of littles marching through the darkened house, the scents of pumpkin 'guts', fresh apples, sugary donuts, and aloe vera. He smiles at that last impression, turns his cheek into the warm plushness of the seat cushion and drifts to sleep.

\---------------------------------------

Hannibal is still peacefully dozing when the candles in the pumpkins flicker then dim, then die out; one by one.

Halloween is officially over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinga! Pinga : penis (vulgar expression), shit (also "Fuck off") Esta de Pinga: it's shit Pinguero- Source: http://www.havana-guide.com/learn-spanish.html
> 
> Aloe Vera can also be used as a natural remedy for constipation, but it is not recommended as it can cause diarrhea and become unsafe. Source: Wikihow
> 
>  
> 
> Night on Bald Mountain refers to a series of compositions by Modest Mussorgsky -Wikipedia

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fellow little!verse writers and fans, please let me know if you're writing a Halloween fic of your own or if you can recommend one to me! I'm on tumblr: anislandcalledcalifornia and littlewillsworld.


End file.
